Tempestad
by Neyade
Summary: Cuando les presentaron, a Haddock le cayó mal Allan. El instinto del hombre de mar, que diría si algún día llegara a hablar de ello. Le miró desde debajo de la gorra y le envío un gruñido que olía a sal y agua. Allan le sonrió de medio lado. Haddock/Allan


**Disclaimer: El universo de Tintín pertenece a su creador, lo único mío aquí es la trama. Pese a todo, eso no significa que puedas publicar lo que viene a continuación como obra tuya en cualquier sitio. Tampoco escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas de autora: Estas vacaciones estuve encerrada en el pueblo de mi familia sin nada más que una tele, un lago y un río helado. Algún día le tocó a la tele y a las series típicas, así que empecé a sacar slash de todas partes. Tintín y Asterix y Obelix fueron los más afortunados.**

**TEMPESTAD**

Contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo pensó en su día -Tintín entre ellos y el primero, también-, no fue sólo el alcohol lo que hizo que el Capitán Haddock confiara tanto en su contramaestre, Allan. No fueron sólo los vasos que este último le ponía, generosos y hasta el borde, uno detrás de otro los que crearon el compañerismo y la confianza.

Al principio, cuando les presentaron, a Haddock le cayó mal Allan. El instinto del hombre de mar, que diría más tarde si algún día llegara a hablar de ello. Le miró desde debajo de la gorra y le envío un gruñido que olía a sal y agua. Allan le sonrió de medio lado.

Más tarde siguió cayéndole mal. Se volvieron a encontrar unos días después y cualquiera podría haber imaginado que le estaba siguiendo. Evidentemente, lo estaba haciendo. A él y a su navío. Habló con él renuentemente y, de un momento a otro, acabó encontrándose con que estaba bebiendo una copa a las tantas de la noche y descubriendo a otra alma recia, llena de pasión por el mar e insultos masticados. Le gruñó un poco cuando le volvió a servir un vaso más de líquido ambarino.

-Yo no bebo, joven. -Allan volvió a sonreir.

Esa misma noche, en el mismo bar de antes -algo mugriento y lleno de mesas ocupadas por hombres de mar- _no bebió_ diez vasos más. Tampoco se quitó la gorra que jamás de los jamases se quitaba, y mucho menos se dejó caer encima de la mesa de madera algo hecha polvo, con los brazos cruzados y la frente sudorosa encima de ellos. Tampoco se le pegó el flequillo a la frente -por Dios, no- y las manos frescas de Allan se lo apartaron antes de de levantarle a peso y arrastrarle hasta una habitación del mismo bar, pues no podía con él -luchó valientemente- y tampoco consiguió sonsacarle dónde se hospedaba.

-Escucha -le dijo cuando le dejó caer en la cama como un saco de patatas, con la voz pastosa-, estoy buscando una tripulación. ¿Sabrías decirme de alguien de fiar para ser mi contramaestre?

Durante un buen rato sólo se oyó la respiración pesada de ambos, en la habitación. Allan aún llevaba la chaqueta larga y marrón con olor a humo y Haddock tenía briznas de tabaco entre los dientes, mientras se paseaba a trancas y barrancas por esa zona brumosa que hay entre la realidad y los sueños. Hacia calor, Haddock sudaba y su frente ardiente pedía a gritos desgarradores la misma mano fresca de antes para que le apartara el pelo. Milagrosamente, la mano apareció.

-Pues no lo sé -le susurró aún con la mano grande en la frente y sentándose en la cama (que más que cama, eso debería ser llamado camastro)-, conozco a mucha gente en este puerto, pero ninguno creo que te fuera a ir bien a tí. Son demasiado blandos.

-Eso es verdad -asintió-, no quiero gente blanda. La última vez embarqué con uno que vomitaba. ¡Qué vomitaba cuando ni había un poquito de marejada! -repitió con voz febril.

Allan asintió comprensivamente pero Haddock no le vio, estaba demasiado ocupado llevándose la mano a la barbilla con bastantes dificultades. Pensando. Apretó los labios y se los mordió un pco, como siempre que estaba preparando algo grande. El pelo oscuro se le volvía a pegar a la frente y sin la gorra parecía una especie de niño grande. Luego habló otra vez, con su voz ronca y en ese mismo momento algo alcoholizada, y el conjuro se rompió.

-Podrías serlo tú.

-¿Yo, capitán? -le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí -asintió con palabras y con gestos-. Eres un buen hombre, Allan, los demás me hubiesen dejado en el bar. La peste se los lleve -refunfuñó-, a esos traidores desharrapdos.

Se había incorporado para decirle eso. Aguantándose con los brazos, las manos clavadas como garfios en el colchón y lanzándole una mirada enturbiada pero no por eso menos convencida. Cuando acabó de decírselo flaqueó un poco y cayó hacia adelante como un peso muerto. Se hubiera dado de morros contra el suelo de madera sucia si no fuera porque su futuro contramaestre reaccionó rápidamente y le aguantó con todo su cuerpo.

-Eres un buen hombre, Allan -repitió sin dejarle responder, antes de que el mundo se le volviera negro y se sumergiera en un mar de aguas turbulentas agarrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Al día siguiente se levantaría con una resaca de campeonato, la habitación pagada y un tabernero cabreado porque le había vomitado encima de la colcha. También tendría una especie de pesadilla en la que le ofrecía al imbécil de Allan que fuera su contramaestre y, lo peor, un flash de sus labios juntándose en una lucha con sabor a alcohol antes de caer rendido en sus brazos y dejarse manipular como un juguete viejo.

(Fue en su mayoría ese último flash el que impidió que renegara de su palabra, adujendo que estaba completamente bebido, y fue ese mismo flash, ese mismo beso turbulento y lo que después viniera, lo que le convirtió en un capitán pésimo y un alcohólico empedernido. Maldito fuera Allan, maldito fuera el alcohol y malditos fueran los remordimientos de conciencia que sintió durante tanto tiempo hasta que un chaval con el pelo repeinado le sacó de esa espiral terrible de besos repetidos y repartidos en un barco cargado de opio y vasos llenos de un líquido terrible y ambarino).


End file.
